Happiness in failure
by Bleedingblackrose1334
Summary: What happens when Harry and Severus are brought together by a failed potion? Can they resolve their issues? Or will their burning desire destroy them? SS/HP slash. AU
1. Chapter 1

Unfortunately I do not own anything except for the plot. This will be a Harry Potter and Severus Snape slash you have been warned. Additionally, this will have a Hermione/Ron, Sirius/Remus, and Draco/Ginny pairings as well. I love reviews; flames wont change me so they're pointless unless you like wasting your time. This takes place in an AU where Voldemort was defeated in the 6th year.

"Welcome students of Hogwarts to another wonderful year! I trust you all enjoyed your freedom this summer after the downfall of Voldemort. For those of you who have fought, congratulation is in order. You have fought for freedom and have shown extraordinary strength in the conquering of Voldemort. Hopefully we will all live a free and happy life now, thanks to yours and others sacrifices. I am also happy to announce that Professor Lupin has agreed to teach Defense Against Dark Arts again, so please welcome him back." Came Dumbledores voice over the Great Hall, which silenced as soon as he made the announcement as a loud rush of applause came from the students especially the Gryfindor table.

"Ok now that you have properly welcomed Professor Lupin back would all first years step forward for the sorting ceremony." Dumbledore said as the applause died down.

Meanwhile three of the best friends that had been seen in Hogwarts were sitting at Gryffindor Table talking of their summers.

"… You should have seen them. They were so grand and beautiful, and the history!" Hermione said of her holiday off visiting China. "Anyways what did you two do? Both of you managed to fit in time for your summer work right? Anyways I finished all of it the first week back."

"We managed to visit France after Bill and Fleurs Wedding which was _so grand_" Ron replied his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But you did manage to do your homework right?" Hermione gently reminded him

"Umm, some of it, sort of" Ron replied sheepishly.

"Ronald! You know that your future depends on that." Hermione replied aggravated before turning to Harry. "You did it though, right?"

"Of course, Hermione, within the first week too" Harry quickly responded refusing to let on that the reason for that was being locked in his bedroom with nothing to do yet again.

' "_Now get back into that room of yours freak" Uncle Vernon nearly screamed at him the second he got back to the Dursleys._

Harry didn't need further encouragement and within a few seconds the door was locked behind him as he saw the last of the outside world for the remainder of the summer.'

"Good Harry I knew you could do it! How did you spend the rest of your summer?" Hermione asked with glee in her voice.

"With the Dursleys cleaning for most of it. Not quiet like the past few ones (_no, worse_ his mind supplied)."

"That's good that they weren't so hard on you this year Harry" Ron replied with a small smile.

"Yeah it is" Harry replied with a forced smile knowing that his carefully placed words had done their job. Instead of knowing the truth that this summer had been the worst, both Hermione and Ron believed it was better then the others.

As soon as Harry spoke those words the food appeared filling up the entire table with all sorts of foods. For minutes no one spoke in the hall instead grabbing and eating their share of food to quench their hunger.

However Harry did not share the same mindset as the others in the hall. Instead he was sitting back lost in thoughts of the last summer, which he promptly tried to shake himself out of.

Just moments later he was shacked out of his thoughts, not by his own attempts though but by noticing the piercing sense of a pair of eyes upon him. After carefully looking around for a few minutes, he realized that it was Professor Snape, otherwise known as the Greasy Git who was or rather had been staring at him seeing as he adverted his eyes the second their eyes met.

This exchange that lasted a few mere seconds let confusion run rampant in his mind

'_Why was he staring at me? Was he listening to my thoughts? Is something wrong with Dumbledore or the war?'_

Although over the course of the war, Snape and Harry had become somewhat closer, they were still nowhere near close enough tomake staring normal.

Letting those thoughts fall to the back of his head before he worried his friends Harry reached forward and grabbed a slice of potpie and a huge heaping of mashed potatoes.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for not making this chapter any longer. I am however hoping that perhaps the next one will surpass both this and the one before it. Also, I would like to thank my one reviewer MarieEsmeraldaDumbledore-Black for her wonderful review and I defiantly hope that this chapter has been worth waiting for. I would really like to see some more reviews, so that I know that people are honestly enjoying this story. So on to the story now…

Warm, luscious lips captured his as the person in front of him held him tightly held him. Although he tried to look up and see whose warm body was resting next to his, all he saw was shadows yet he could easily feel the body next to his as it straddled him. Harry moaned as he felt the other persons bulge press against his yet suddenly everything vanished as he woke up from his dream.

"Harry you have to get up or else we'll miss breakfast" Ron stood over Harry trying to wake him up

"What time is it" Harry responded groggily while sitting up and attempting to adjust to the room in front of him. The dorm was a welcome relief to the dirty and dark bedroom that he had been forced to stay in during the summer.

"7:40" Ron said while hurrying around the room getting dressed.

'_Just when my dream was getting to the good part'_ thinking this Harry sighed as he rose from the bed _'to bad that the chances of finding anyone that truly cares for me, and not the scar and fame is almost nonexistent'_

Suddenly Harry too was rushing around the room in an effort to get ready for the day in front of them, the first day back from summer vacation.

Five minutes later Harry and Ron were sitting down at Gryffindor table clearly out of breath as they grabbed at the wonderful food laid before them.

"Hermione what do we have first" Ron asked behind mouthfuls

"Harry and I have double potions… with the Slytherins and you have History of Magic. Harry we had better hurry or else we'll get in trouble. Ill meet you down there" Hermione said as she stood up and walked towards the door leading to the classroom.

"Ok 'Mione. Have fun with Binns Ron" Harry said as he gulped down his biscuit forgetting about his half-finished plate in an attempt to get to the potions classroom in time.

XXX

"Surprisingly some of you have managed to make it into my 7th year potions class. Therefore somehow, however small it may be, you have retained some of the knowledge that I have passed onto you within the past six years. Because this is an advanced potions class I will not tolerate foolishness nor stupidity and if you wish to pass into the second semester of this course you must pass this first part with an O." Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potions Master said with his trademark sneer as he looked around the class of 7th year students. "Open your page to number 13 and follow the directions on the board" Today you will be making the Animus Diligo potion which has the ability to tell the user of this potion whether the person they test it on is in fact their soul mate."

Minutes later Hermione and Harry were silently working on their potion, which unremarkably was far more difficult than the ones they had been doing in the years past. Unfortunately, at the same time Harry was quite distracted by his thoughts, which were centered on his earlier dream. However, after attempting to follow the directions for more then half of the period, Harry was disturbed by his thoughts by the very person teaching the class.

"Mr. Potter seeing as you have absolutely failed in making-" however Professor Snapes following words were cut off as the cauldron quite literally blew up spewing the green potion over both men.

"Class is dismissed, I want a two-foot essay on this potion, its history and its uses by this Friday. Mr. Potter stay behind, I wish to speak to you," the professor said as he cast a spell to clean the spell off of both him and Harry.

"Mr. Potter although I should be yelling at you for _utterly_ destroying your cauldron, disrupting the class, failing at a potion that even a second-year could make, and for covering me in said potion there are more important things that we must talk about. This potion that you have completely covered both of us in is regrettably a strong and currently irreversible bonding potion. Although I absolutely hate to say this, it seems as if both of us are bonded to each other. However, I can assure you that I will be working on reversing the affects of this potion so that I do not have to stay with the _insufferable_ boy who lived for the rest of my life." Snape stated as both his voice and temper grew.

"What should we do in the meantime Professor? There has to be some way around this" Harry asked with eyes full of hope.

"I will arrange for both of us to speak with the headmaster later this evening to discuss the details of this arrangement. Oh and by the way 200 points from Gryffindor. Now get out of my site" Snape finished with a glare at the 7th year Gryffindor boy who quite promptly left the room and the potions master frightened and on the verge of collapse.


	3. Chapter 3

To say that Professor Snape was in a bad mood was an understatement. Severus glanced around the room with a glare that would have sent Voldemort running with freight before he left the room. With a quick pause at the door in order to scrawl a quick note on the classroom door acknowledging his absence and the lack of classes today he left for his personal room attempting to keep the rapidly brewing emotional storm from being to evident to the student population.

XXX

As Harry strode out of the room it was clear to anyone nearby that he was in a far from pleasant mood. In fact most people would easily claim that the savior of the wizarding world was on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked as he strode by however it was clear from the way that he didn't even pause to acknowledge her that the answer was no and that he was emotionally miles away from the hall in front of him.

'_There's no way this can be happening. There's no way. This is a dream. A nightmare. I can't be bound to Snape. No this has to be a joke.'_ Harry thought as he walked down the corridor not even paying attention to where he was going yet somehow ending up on the Astronomy Tower.

XXX

'_Of all people why does it have to be him! Lily must be turning in her grave at the idea of me being bonded with her son. Not to mention that he's spoiled, just like his father, arrogant, a troublemaker, brave, cute, and has beautiful eyes. Where the hell did that come from!'_ with a groan Severus snapped himself out of his drunken thoughts only to find another bottle of fire whiskey. _'Albus is going to be mad that I'm not teaching in order to drink, but damn him and his sparkling eyes this is the only thing keeping me from killing the entire castle' _Severus thought as he rose the newly found bottle to his lips and took a couple swigs.

"Now Severus why is their an entire school about to have a party because Potions has been canceled for the day? Oh, and why is there a bottle of fire whiskey in your arms? Its only 10, a little early to drink if you ask me." Albus said, as he appeared behind Severus quite happy that he was one of the only people trusted with the password to Severus's rooms.

"Because of that damn boy! Now let me get back to drinking so that I can forget about this abysmal situation that I have found myself in" Severus retorted although the words were barely understandable through the drunken slur.

XXX

Sorry for the short chapter. Ill hopefully have more up by Saturday afternoon.

Thank you to all of the readers who are still with me despite my absence.


End file.
